Variable-resistance material memory structures often rely upon heavily doped semiconductive leads that serve as the word line in a cross-point variable-resistance material random-access memory. A significant parasitic resistance drop may occur in such a word line due to the programming current used in a variable-resistance material random-access memory. Backend metal line strapping therefore can be applied to reduce word line resistance. This metal line strapping can also cause further complications in memory cell size and in processing complexity.
What are needed are methods to form better structures that can address these challenges. Also needed are improved variable-resistance material random-access memory structures that can also address these challenges.